narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tonbo Tobitake
is a chūnin of Konohagakure and a member of the Analysis Team in the village's Intelligence Division. Personality Tonbo, at first glance, gives off a very collected and cool personality. He is described as being very confident in his abilities, although not haughty enough to not acknowledge someone else's talent. He is also somewhat rash and quick-tempered by nature as witnessed when he roughed up Komaza to get his point across.Naruto chapter 42, page 13 Appearance The upper half of his face is completely wrapped in bandages and his forehead protector is drawn all the way over his eyes. He usually has a cigarette in his mouth and wears the standard uniform of the Intelligence Division, which comprises of a grey suit. He also wears bandages around his legs and the standard Konoha shinobi sandals. Abilities Not much has been seen in the way of Tonbo's abilities but he is skilled enough to aid Inoichi in delving into the minds of the enemy in order to retrieve potentially valuable information. He is also very fast and strong, able to rush towards Komaza in the blink of an eye and easily restrains him with one single arm, stating that "elite" chūnin like him would not miss anything the genin would try.Naruto chapter 42, pages 11-12 Part I Chūnin Exams Tonbo made his first appearance during the written section of the Chūnin Exams as one of the various shinobi looking out for cheaters. When he caught Komaza cheating five times, Komaza protested saying there it was impossible they could keep an eye on everyone and accurately keep track of the number of times they were caught. This caused Tonbo to knock him into a wall, telling him that the people there were "elite" chūnin chosen for this task specifically and that they wouldn't miss a single thing they did. Mizuki Tracking Mission In the anime, Tonbo and Iwashi Tatami alerted Tsunade about Mizuki and the Legendary Stupid Brothers having escaped prison together. Peddlers Escort Mission Later in the anime, he accompanies Iwashi, Mozuku, Shizune, and Shikamaru Nara to take the Land of Vegetables from Renga. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission Tonbo, alongside other shinobi, was told by Tsunade to watch the village in case of an attack. Part II Pain's Assault Tonbo, along with Shimon Hijiri and Mawashi Dokuraku, aided in Inoichi Yamanaka's Psycho Mind Transmission of Yūdachi. He complimented the speed at which Inoichi could read his memories, although Mozuku harshly scolded him for not concentrating on probing Yūdachi. When Pain's Assault on Konoha starts, they help distract the Animal Path to give Inoichi a chance to analyse what he has learned. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Tonbo can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * is Japanese for "dragonfly". Dragonflies are famous for their 360° vision, which is ironic considering that Tonbo's eyes and upper face are covered with bandages. While "Tobitake" means "lying through the bamboo". A is a small bamboo toy that flies when spun between the palms of your hands. So Tonbo's full name could also mean "flying taketonbo". * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is yakitori and grilled onigiri while his least favourite food is crème fraîche. ** He is Mawashi Dokuraku's junior.Fourth Databook References de:Tonbo Tobitake